Geologic formations can have many uses such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Logging tools are conveyed through boreholes penetrating the formations in order to perform measurements related to an intended use of the formation. Typically, the logging tools include sensors, transducers and/or transponders used in performing and processing the measurements. Because of the large volume of data that may be collected, transmission of the downhole data to the surface with high resolution presents an issue. Prior methods of conveying data to the surface include mud pulse telemetry. However, by itself, mud pulse telemetry is a low bandwidth solution that limits the efficacy of real-time decision making based on the data. Other methods of sending downhole data to the surface involve transporting the data from downhole via radio frequency identification (RFID) devices or other flowable devices. However, these methods have presented reliability issues related to the programming and release of the flowable devices. Thus, effective and efficient ways to send downhole data to the surface would be appreciated in the drilling industry.